


Lazy Morning

by QuillMind



Series: Spring-a-Fling-a-Ling! [3]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demons, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Reader-Insert, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Akira wakes up before you one morning and decides to do something nice.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> **From the prompt: "A lazy spring day with Akira."**

Your bedroom was warm and bright.  It was still early in the morning, but the spring weather made daylight come earlier with each day.  You loved it because it felt like the world was coming alive again after the dark and cold winter kept everything in stasis.  Akira loved it because you did. And because of these lazy mornings of waking up with you beside him. 

The forecast mentioned nothing but clear skies for the entire weekend.  Cheesiness aside, Akira felt that every day was sunny with you in his life.  Kissing your bare shoulder, he took a moment to admire your sleeping form. Your face was peaceful, and the only movement came from the slow rise and fall of your chest as you breathed.  Your messy hair and the multitude of hickeys on your neck and chest were the only hints of how different things had been last night, with you sweaty and panting between wails of Akira’s name.  The memory made him smile with pride and fondness. 

A sudden compulsion caused him to leave the bed, get dressed, and sneak out of the house.  He was back in twenty minutes. 

In one hand he had a bag filled with pastries from your favourite bakery.  He made sure to select the ones that had the most glaze on them, as he loved watching you lick the shiny white sweetness off of your lips and fingers.  There were also fresh strawberries, apples, cheeses, and that tea that you liked. He didn’t plan on getting all of that, but they looked so good, so why the hell not.

With the food set aside in the kitchen for now, he filled various empty jars and bottles with water and put them on the nightstand.  Working carefully so as not to wake you, he unwrapped the bundle that was held in his other hand. 

The thought to get you flowers had only occurred to him after he left the market, so he had to make do with whatever was growing by sidewalks and near the riverbank.  Dandelions, buttercups, and cherry blossom branches make up the majority of his arrangements, but he was fortunate enough to find and “borrow” some lily of the valley, tulips, and daffodils as well.  Surely the homeowners of those gardens would understand. If they knew how wonderful you were, they would definitely understand. 

His work complete, Akira settled back into bed again and spooned you.  As much as he wanted you to see his surprise right away, he will be patient and wait for you to awaken on your own.  

It was only fair considering how he’s the reason you were up so late last night.  

**Author's Note:**

> Invitation to brunch over at **[Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
